Five Proposals That Didn't Work And The One That Did
by delightful-fear
Summary: Playing around with the 5 plus 1 thing... Part 5/5 of Wrong Window Series. (KURTBASTIAN, AU)
1. Proposal 1

The first one came out of left field. Kurt couldn't have been more surprised if a foul ball had come and hit him on the head.

It was a beautiful May day, and Kurt was busy ranking the baseball players' degrees of hotness. In the past couple years, Seb has dragged him to enough games that he's gotten over his aversion to the players' stirrup pants and gained an appreciation for the tight uniforms.

Plus, it was nice to sit in the stands, Seb's arm casually slung over his shoulders as they sipped cool beer.

It was around the fifth inning when he was roused from his contemplation of Brett Gardner's ass by a nudge from the woman sitting on his left.

"You guys are on the Jumbotron!" She screeched, the loud noise making Kurt freeze like there was a national emergency broadcast sound or something.

Blinking fast, Kurt glanced over to the massive screen, and blushed when he saw Seb and himself in full high definition, with a heart-shaped frame around them and "Kiss Cam" flashing along the bottom. _OMG... No Fucking Way..._

Looking over at his boyfriend, Kurt just rolled his eyes at the delighted smirk that was stretching over his face. Seb fucking loved this. Sighing, Kurt knew he was probably going to get some very, very public PDA in a minute.

But instead of leaning in to plant a big kiss on Kurt's lips, Seb stood up, holding his hands up and looking around to get the attention of those nearby. And then he dropped onto one knee in the cramped space near his seat, and took Kurt's left hand with both of his.

Kurt froze, his heart caught in his throat, very conscious of everyone around them looking their way. Knowing he was probably wide-eyed and bright red with embarrassment, feeling very self-conscious.

Seb was as cool as a mint julip, smiling at everyone around them broadly before he focused back on Kurt, his eyes full of laughter and affection. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, these last two years together have been the happiest of my life. I love you so much. Will you marry me?"

Swallowing hard, Kurt could only stare down into Seb's green eyes, the eyes of the man he had been waking up beside the last year. The man who he'd shared birthdays, Christmas and holidays with. The man he'd kissed a thousand times. And he couldn't think of what to say.

Finally, he smiled and hauled Seb up into his arms, hugging him tightly. Everyone around them was cheering and clapping, thinking Kurt had said Yes.

But he pressed his mouth close to Seb's ear, speaking so he could be heard. "Bas, I love you too. So much. But I'm not ready to get engaged yet."

Pulling back slightly, Seb's eyes met his and he nodded. He gave a rueful smile, not really surprised at Kurt's answer. They were so young still to make such a serious commitment. And Kurt had just graduated from NYADA and was busy auditioning for roles and working with Isabelle. Seb still had another year at Columbia.

But forever the showman, Seb still gave a wide grin and dipped Kurt, planting a thorough kiss that left him breathless and blushing by the time they both settled back in their seats.

Cuddling together, Kurt shared many long looks with Seb as the people around them gave congratulations and cheerfully accepted the beers that got sent their way.

When they eventually got home, Kurt took Seb by the hand right to the bedroom, stripping him slowly, and letting him know, again and again, with his words and actions, how much he truly loved him. It wasn't a good time in their lives to get engaged, but Kurt was very appreciative of being asked.

* * *

-Disclaimer: I own nothing.


	2. Proposal 2

Grinning widely, Seb gave his song choice to the karaoke host when he walked past their table. It was a busy bar, and he knew it would be a while before he was given a turn at the mic.

From the chair next to his, Kurt sent him a glare since Seb hadn't let him see his selection. He looked particularly good tonight, his hair in a shorter, spiked style for his current role in an off-Broadway production of _Rent_.

Seb just sent a smirk Kurt's way as he took another sip of his beer. It was sometimes fun to irritate and tease Kurt a bit, seeing his eyes flare up a little and his lips press together in slight annoyance. Sure, they had lived together for a couple years now, but it didn't mean Seb was that tamed yet.

Two big pitchers of beer landed on their table, and Seb looked up. Jumping out of his seat, he hugged Will tight. "Hey, you're here! Great!"

It took a bit of shuffling, but Will, Marisa and the other couple they came with were soon sitting at their table. It was getting crowded now, with Kurt turned to chat with Bianca and Kate, and a bunch of his college friends. The beer was flowing well, and Seb nodded in satisfaction.

Surrounded by his New York family, Seb felt good. Kate was going to college here now, so he often had dinner or took in a show with his sisters. His friendship with Will had grown past going to kick boxing together, and he had gotten close with his circle of friends. There were also friends he'd made in other classes, especially from all his literature ones. Nothing like debating over Hamlet over a few bottles of wine to bond to people.

Kurt nudged his shoulder, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Are you doing OK?"

Sighing, Seb nodded. "Yeah, I love that so many people came out for this casual grad celebration thing...but it makes me sad to think of how many people here are graduating too and might move away."

Leaning over, Kurt refilled Seb's glass, and then his own. Lifting his glass, he held it out until Seb clinked his against it. "Here's to being done your undergrad degree & moving onto three hellish years of law school!" His eyes had a devilish glint in them and Seb just smirked in return, taking a long pull of his beer.

More friends arrived, crowding in close and often passing Seb a shooter to help him celebrate. There was sure to be a video on social media by the morning of him doing a blow job shooter, leaning down with his hands behind his back to put his lips around the shot glass, and then tossing his head back to swallow the whipped cream and alcohol. Kurt was obviously under the influence too, patting him on the back proudly before leaning in to lick away some whip cream from his upper lip, to the hooting and cat calls of their friends.

By the time Seb's name was called for his turn to sing, he'd almost forgotten that he'd given in a song choice. Standing up, he was a little wobbly, but made him way to the small stage with his friends patting him on the back as he went.

"Hey everybody!" Seb grabbed the mic, placing his feet wide apart for stability as he smiled out to the crowd. Kurt was standing on the dance floor, grinning. Bianca and Kate were near him, Kate filming him with her phone.

"This song is for my fantastical, amazing boyfriend Kurt, who is standing right there." Seb pointed at him. "I know he's hot, but he's mine, so nobody try chatting him up or anything."

Kurt was ducking his face into Bianca's shoulder in embarrassment at Seb's pronouncement, and luckily the song started up before he could say anything else.

The peppy tune from the 60's got the crowd up and dancing along, and Seb worked the crowd, singing happily and doing his best Warbler sidestepping to the beat.

 _Oh, I love you more today than yesterday_

 _But not as much as tomorrow_

 _I love you more today than yesterday_

 _But, darling, not as much as tomorrow_

His friends had crowded onto the tiny dance floor, singing along with the chorus, sufficiently lubricated by the alcohol to get right into it. Kurt was grinning at him, and doing adorable little shoulder shimmies. Fuck, he was the luckiest man on the planet with the best boyfriend ever.

By the end of the song, Seb was grinning widely as everyone cheered. He attempted to bow, but overshot a little, and would have fallen over, but Kurt jumped forward to stabilize him. Hugging his boyfriend closer, he hauled him up onto the stage, wrapping his arm tight around Kurt's waist.

"Everybody, everybody… Listen up for a minute. I am so happy you are all here to celebrate with me tonight. I love everyone here so, so much." Seb said, blinking fast to keep from tearing up. "But the one I love most of all is this man right here. Kurt Hummel."

Chuckling, Kurt gave Seb a hug as everyone cheered. "Thanks, hon. But let's get you off the stage and away from the mic before you say something you regret." He tried to pull the mic away, but Seb pulled it back.

"No, no… I have one more thing to say, or 'ask'…" Seb grinned, as Kurt's eyes widened and he shook his head quickly, glancing quickly to the crowd and then back at Seb with pleading eyes.

Seb shook his head back at Kurt, knowing that this was the perfect time, when everyone he loved was here and could watch. Seb dropped to his knees in front of Kurt. "Sweetheart, I love you more today than yesterday, and I know I'll love you even more tomorrow. All of our tomorrows. Please say you'll marry me and let me love you forever."

The mic picked up every word. And the whole busy bar fell completely silent, waiting for Kurt's answer. Again, Kurt was blushing and feeling self-conscious.

Bending down, he planted a big kiss on Seb's lips and hugged him tight. The crowd erupted into cheers. Kurt helped Seb to his feet, and escaped off the stage, leading him down to the hallway near the washrooms.

Leaning Seb against a wall, Kurt just grinned up at him. "Well, Drunky, you certainly know how to make a scene, don't you?" He was shaking his head slowly, his eyes fond as he put a hand on Seb's arm to kept him from sliding to the left. He chuckled. "I don't know if you'll remember this tomorrow or not, my dear lush, but I still think we are too young to get engaged. But I love you like crazy, love you more today than yesterday too."

Seb pouted a little, his mind a little fuzzy but the words sinking in. He harrumphed, giving Kurt a bit of a glare. "You don't love me, you are just using me for sex." He pushed Kurt's hand away, almost falling over from the motion.

Chuckling again, Kurt nodded. "Yeah, I've been putting up with you for three years now just to get a little somethin' somethin' occasionally. Spending half my Christmases with your zombie parents, having our apartment packed full of English majors who drink all our wine every weekend, getting kicked when I'm trying to sleep and you are having a kickboxing dream. I put up with all of that because I'm gaga over your bod."

"You wouldn't be the first." Seb scoffed, tilting his chin up.

Kurt stepped closer, resting his hands on the wall, trapping Seb between them. "No, but I better be the last." He pushed in close for a hot, intense kiss, working a leg between Seb's long ones.

Pulling back, Kurt looked at his boyfriend with a mix of arousal and bemusement. He was still so, so drunk, hardly able to stand up straight, but Kurt still felt the familiar pull of attraction just being near him.

Looking into his incredible green eyes, Kurt thought of the question Seb had now asked for the second time. Was it just a joke to Seb, asking in these crazy situations? Or did he actually want Kurt to say Yes?

Suddenly, Seb's eyes widened and his skin turned a color to rival his eyes. Pushing away from the wall, he almost fell in his haste to get to the washroom stall. Kurt helped him, handing him a damp paper towel to wipe his mouth with after, and guiding him back to their table in the bar, giving him a big bottle of water to sip.

Bianca sat down beside Kurt, patting his hand. "I'm going to head home soon. Is Seb doing OK?" She looked at her brother, now sprawled out with his head resting on his folded arms on the table, the empty water bottle clutched in one hand.

Kurt ran a hand up and down Seb's back soothingly. "Yeah. I'll get him into a cab soon and let him sleep it off. Try to get some Advil and more water into him before the night is over."

Looking at the way the blue-eyed man touched her brother with such familiarity and caring, Bianca leaned closer to give Kurt a one-armed hug. "He's lucky to have you, Kurt."

Kurt gave her a surprised look back. He blinked a couple times, and gave a small smile as he looked back at his boyfriend. "We're very lucky to have each other."

* * *

-Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-A/N: 'I Love You More Today Than Yesterday' by Spiral Staircase (1969)


	3. Proposal 3

Seb smiled at Kate as she sat down on the sofa beside him. She looked great in wedge wood blue dress with thin straps that came down to her shins, revealing some strappy flat sandals.

Passing him a cold bottle of beer, she took a sip of her own. "Are you doing OK, Seb? It's not like you to be away from everyone like this at a gathering."

Seb gave a little shrug, picking at the label of his bottle. "It's been great seeing everyone, catching up, but it got to be a bit much after a while."

Looking into the hotel ballroom, Kate could see the typical wedding reception was still going strong. The dance floor was about half full of couples, and the rest of the guests were sitting at the large round tables, visiting with each other. This one was for an older cousin of theirs, so many of the guests were aunts, uncles and cousins that they hadn't seen for a few years.

"Is this the first wedding you been to with Kurt? Is that part of what's going on?" Kate tilted her head to the side a little, watching Seb closely with concerned eyes.

Shifting on the sofa to cross his legs the other way, Seb took his time answering. Kate had grown up a lot these last couple in New York. She was turning out to be just as good as Bianca for giving him advice.

"Yes, it's the first wedding we've been to together. He's been great, but I wasn't really prepared for how all our relatives would react to us." Seb said, a corner of his mouth curling up.

Kate's eyes widened. "Are you saying they are making homophobic comments to you or Kurt?" She looked ready to jump up and do battle, all 100 pounds of her.

Chuckling, Seb ran his hands down her upper arms to settle her down. "No, no... The opposite, in fact. They are all asking how long we've been together and when we say four years, they were bugging us to get married! Saying it's my turn next."

Kate rolled her eyes. "That just what families do, nag you into settling down and having kids. Everyone was asking if I was seeing anyone."

Seb grinned widely. "Hmmmmm...and how did you answer?" It was his job to watch out for his little sister, after all.

She had grown into a petite beauty, usually dressed in boots, skinny jeans and vintage rock t-shirts. And tons of black eyeshadow and eyeliner. Tonight, she was wearing much softer make-up to go with her pretty dress.

A bit of a blush tinged her cheeks. "Nobody serious. But getting back to you, why are you sitting out here alone? Because our relatives were bugging you about your relationship?"

Seb sighed. "I guess. I'm just a little confused about things. Kurt and I are still doing good, with normal ups and downs, and it has been four years. I've proposed to him twice and he put me off."

"Twice!" Kate's brown eyes were enormous. "I filmed the drunk karaoke proposal, which was awesome, by the way. I loved the way you yanked him onto the stage and slurred out some cheesy version of song lyrics to him. But you've proposed again since then?"

Seb cringed a little at Kate's description of his last proposal. She'd sent him the video a few days after, and it was pretty embarrassing to watch. Kurt was clearly shaking his head to stop that train wreck even before Seb had started.

"No, I proposed to him about a year before that, at a Yankees game." Seb said, lifting his hands to rub them over his face. He cringed even more when he saw Kate's gobsmacked expression. "In fact, you can probably google it and find a video of it online. A lot of people had their cellphones out that day."

Kate had her large phone out in seconds and her fingers flew over the screen. It took a few searches before she found it, groaning as she saw the whole scene unfolding on a video of the Jumbotron, Kiss Cam flashing beneath their images as Seb got down on one knee. There was no audio, but it was pretty clear what happened, and their big kiss at the end made it look like the proposal worked.

Kate chuckled at she shut off her phone. "So you say Kurt has put you off after your two proposals? Well, is it any wonder? It doesn't look like you were that serious in either of them. Do you really expect him to say Yes to half-assed proposals like that? He has some pride, you know."

Sipping his beer, her words sank in. He had been at Blaine's proposal to Kurt, dancing and singing with the other Warblers, and he compared that grand production to his own proposals. No wonder Kurt hadn't accepted them.

"So, I should plan a big, fancy public proposal for him?" Seb muttered, picking at the label on his bottle again.

Kate nudged his shoulder and he met her gaze. "I don't think he's really into something in front of people, actually. He looks really embarrassed and uncomfortable in both videos. I think he'd be more into something private, just the two of you. Something from the heart."

Nodding, Seb wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed her into a long hug. "Ah, _ma crevette_ , what would I do without you?"

" _Je ne sais pas, mon crabe._ " She smirked back, showing off the French she had picked up during high school.

* * *

Back in the ballroom, he found Kurt happily chatting with Bianca. They had grown really close over the past few years, often planning their own outings to shop or see a Broadway play.

He tapped Kurt's shoulder. When Kurt looked up at him, Seb held out his hand. "Could I have this dance?"

Kurt looked pleased at the request, and nodded, placing his hand in Seb's.

Seb drew him out of his chair, keeping hold of his hand as they made their way onto the dance floor. It was getting late, and some of the guests had left the reception. The lights were dimmed, with the little white ferry lights providing most of the light on the dance floor area. The music was slow, and Seb pulled Kurt into his arms.

"Have I told you how wonderful you look tonight?" Seb whispered into Kurt's ear, inhaling his light cologne and trying to resist nuzzling his face into Kurt's neck.

Kurt chuckled. "Hmmm... Only about a half dozen times when we were getting dressed in the hotel room earlier, and you were trying to convince me it would be OK if we were late for the wedding."

Seb chuckled as he planted a soft kiss on Kurt's neck. "Well, I mean it. Thanks for coming with me to this family wedding. It means a lot to me."

Kurt pulled back to meet Seb's eyes. "It means a lot to me that you want me here, meeting your whole extended family."

Steering Kurt to the side of the dance floor, Seb took his hand again. "Want to go outside for some fresh air?"

Kurt just nodded, squeezing Seb's hand back.

Seb went to the french doors along the side of the dance floor and guided Kurt out onto the veranda, closing the door behind them. It was a pretty space, lots of planters bursting with colourful flowers, and bench seating built into the railing. It was a mild summer night, clear skies showing many stars. It was quiet and private.

Sitting down together, Seb played with Kurt's fingers. "Kurt, I know this has been a really challenging year for us." He sighed, thinking about all the long hours he'd spent at the library, trying to keep up with his intense course load. Kurt had been supportive of it all, packing Seb healthy food to take in his bag and giving him long massages when he was feeling stressed out. Just being there, cuddling with him to talk things out or to watch an old Ren and Stimpy DVD to unwind with some mindless distraction. "I don't know if I would have passed my classes if I hadn't had you in my corner, cheering me on."

Kurt kissed him lightly, his lips tasting of the champagne he'd been sipping all night. "You were there for me too." Kurt had gone through a hard year of incredibly busy times when he was working three jobs, to dry spells when he went to audition after audition, with no callbacks. Luckily, Isabelle always had work for him when he was available, and it kept him grounded in those quiet periods. Seb helped too, shoring up Kurt's confidence when it was flagging, and even encouraging him to work in Philadelphia when he was asked to help out with wardrobe for a production of ' _Love, Loss, and What I Wore'_. It was hard for those months, being two hours away from each other, seeing each other on weekends only.

"I never imagined life could be as crazy as it has been lately, but I love that we were able to get through so much and still be strong. Still together." Seb said softly, feeling so much for this man. "I'm so proud to be able to introduce you to everyone as my boyfriend, but I'd be even more proud if I could introduce you as my husband."

He sensed Kurt tensing up beside him, and rushed on. "Kurt, I love you so, so much. Will you marry me?" He held Kurt's gaze, his heart thumping hard in his chest. They were sober, he was serious, there was no way Kurt could not know that Seb was truly sincere in his proposal.

Kurt leaned towards him until their foreheads touched. "I love you too, Seb, so much. And I do want to marry you...but not yet. I still think we are too young."

"We are twenty-five, Kurt. Hardly babes in the woods." Seb sighed, feeling disappointed, and wondering if Kurt was giving the true reason. Was he just saying not yet, when he truly meant 'not ever'? Was Kurt just settling for him for now, while waiting for somebody better to come along?

Kurt gathered him in his arms, hugging him tight. "I know, but we are going through so much right now. It's hard to commit to forever when we are still trying to establish our careers."

Seb nodded, still full of doubts.

"I'm going to head up to our room. Coming with me?" Kurt stood, holding a hand out to his boyfriend.

Shaking his head, Seb got up in his own. "You go on up. There are still a few cousins I haven't had a chance to talk with yet. I'll be up in a bit."

Kurt gave him a considering glance, and then nodded slowly. He said his goodnights to Bianca and Kate, and headed up to their room.

Seb got a tray full of drinks and sat down with some of his younger male cousins, passing out the alcohol and listening to them complain about their love lives.

* * *

-Disclaimer. I own nothing.

-French translations: _ma crevette_ = my shrimp

" _Je ne sais pas, mon crabe._ " = 'I don't know, my crab.'

-' _Love, Loss and What I Was Wearing_ ' is a Norma Ephron & Delia Epron play, based on a book by Ilene Beckerman.


	4. Proposal 4

Seb shifted on the hard pew, his hands going to his tie to make sure it was sitting straight.

A side door opened, and the best man, groomsman and groom stepped out, nodding to everyone as they moved into their positions near the alter, shifting a little with nerves.

Organ music started, a beautiful Bach piece, and everyone stood up, turning to face the aisle.

A little girl in a pink dress was first, flowers in her blonde hair and dropping petals along her path haphazardly.

Mercedes was next, looking lovely in a rich magenta dress that came down to her knees, holding a coordinating bouquet with long streaming ribbons.

Seb's breath caught, as Kurt was the next one walking down the aisle. He was in a well-tailored light grey suit with magenta tie. He held his head high as he slowly walked down the aisle.

The bride was last, with her fathers on each side, looking handsome in deep grey suits. As they walked down the aisle, everyone sighed over her beautiful gown, a rich ivory embroidered with a swirl of stylized flowers, starting at the neckline of her strapless gown as tiny delicate pink buds and swirling down the side of her dress into larger blooms with touches of the magenta in the petals.

They paused at the end of the aisle, her fathers pulling back her veil to reveal Rachel, glowing with happiness, and they kissed her cheek before giving her hand to her groom. Kurt took her large bouquet of mixed blooms in shades matching her gown, to free up her other hand.

The ceremony was lovely and touching, with many tissues raised to catch tears.

The glowing couple turned to face their friends and family, smiling even more broadly when the rabbi announced, "May I present Rachel and Asher Weinstein."

Kurt passed Rachel her bouquet back, and made sure the skirt of her gown was straightened, before she set off down the aisle on the arm of her new husband.

The best man stepped forward, offering Kurt his arm, and Kurt linked his arm through his with a shrug, walking down the aisle together. Mercedes and Asher's friend Zev following behind.

* * *

Seb was seated at a the 'friends' table for the reception. It had been a few years, but he chatted with Tina, Mike, Sam, Puck and Quinn. Puck and Quinn's daughter, Beth, got a little upset when she spilled cranberry juice on her flower girl gown, and was quite impressed when Seb got the stain out with some club soda. Asher's friends were mostly fellow New Yorkers, many of them also involved with Broadway.

"So, how do you know the couple?" Steve asked, eating his eggplant parmigiana with apparent enjoyment.

Seb buttered another slice of bread. "My boyfriend is the Man of Honor. We've known Rachel since high school."

Steve sipped his red wine. "I've only known her about a year."

"Isn't that around the time she met Asher as well?" Seb arched an eyebrow his way.

Nodding, Steve took another bite of his meal. "Well, we were all in the same production back then."

The meal was ending as the speeches started up, parents, old friends, everyone giving their blessings to the new couple.

Seb's eyes were on Kurt mostly, as they had been all day. And he knew his boyfriend well enough to see behind his cheerful expression. Kurt was hiding his feelings.

It was possible he was simply exhausted, working so hard on this wedding with Rachel, while still working at and doing his performances six nights a week. It seemed like the year had gone so fast, and that he'd hardly had a quiet day, or even a night, alone with Kurt.

Things had been a little strained between them when they had come back from his cousin's wedding last summer, the rejection of his proposal still stinging a little and making Seb more distant.

And then Rachel burst into their apartment at the end of August, back from a weekend away with her boyfriend of only a few months, waving her new engagement ring around. Kurt hadn't hesitated a second in agreeing to being her Man of Honor, and they seemed to spend every waking moment planning her wedding from then on.

It was even worse when she landed the lead in the musical 'Waitress', relying even more on Kurt to help her tie up the loose ends for her May wedding back in Ohio. Seb helped as he could, but his course load was even more intense than his first year.

Most of the time, he stayed at the library until quite late, barely coming back to the apartment to sleep, shower and put on new clothes.

Still struggling to find good roles, Kurt was cast in an off-Broadway production and in rehearsals most of December. They ended up staying in New York over the holidays, Kurt's schedule too tight to fit in a trip to Ohio. And with the wedding in May, Kurt knew he'd be back then.

Seb could see Kurt's touches on everything today, from the flowers at the synagogue, to the menu, to Rachel's lovely dress. It almost felt more like Kurt's wedding than Rachel's in that way. Seb imagined himself sitting next to Kurt right now, pictured this being their wedding, if only Kurt had said Yes last summer.

* * *

Finally the speeches were done and the cake cut. The dancing started, and as soon as Kurt had finished dancing with the wedding party, Seb stepped in to take him in his arms.

Kurt gave him a little smile as they got into a rhythm, letting his cheek rest against Seb's shoulder.

"Hmmm...I wish this was just because you want to be close to me, but I think it's more because you're exhausted, Kurt." Seb chuckled, looking down at his boyfriend fondly.

Kurt let out a long sigh. "You are correct. What I wouldn't give for a couple weeks at your family's Hampton house, just sleeping in and walking on the beach."

"Well, you don't have to be onstage until Tuesday night, right? That gives you a couple days." Seb rubbed a hand up and down his back.

Kurt tucked his face against Seb's neck. "Well, there's the gift opening tomorrow morning and packing the gifts all up to go back to New York. Plus, we're going over to my parents tomorrow night and aren't we having lunch with your parents on Monday?" He looked exhausted just contemplating it.

Rachel was beckoning to Kurt urgently, and he stepped back. "I better go see what she wants."

Nodding, Seb looked at his boyfriend's retreating back and pulled out his phone. It wasn't that late yet.

Going out to the outdoor patio, he made a few phone calls, hanging up in satisfaction. Heading back into the reception, he found Mercedes dancing with Sam.

"When you are done the dance, would you come over to talk to me for a minute?" Seb asked, and with her nod, he went to get a couple glasses of champagne.

Looking around the room. He could see everything was running smoothly. Some of the older guests had already left after the first dance, leaving a happy crowd to visit and dance. Asher had a large family, and many had made the trip from his hometown of Chicago. Rachel had various relatives here also, but nobody Kurt knew that well besides her parents.

Mercedes joined him at the table and he passed her the champagne. "It's been a lovely wedding, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it's gone perfectly." She smiled, looking happy.

"Do you think it would be OK if I stole Kurt away soon? He's really exhausted from all the last minute wedding prep and being up so early today to help Rachel." Seb sipped his drink.

She nodded, looking around the reception. "I think everything is done except the midnight lunch, but that's a simple cold buffet."

"Would you mind overseeing that? Dealing with the caterers if anything is missing or wrong?" Seb asked, knowing he might be overstepping.

Mercedes reached over a put her hand over Seb's. "I don't mind at all. I think it's sweet that you are looking out for Kurt like this."

They talked for a few more minutes, finishing off their drinks. Getting up, he kissed her cheek. "Thanks, Mercedes. You're a doll."

* * *

A half hour later, Seb was at Kurt's side, wrapping an arm around his waist. "I'm sorry, but I have to steal Kurt away for a minute." Seb said firmly to the older couple Kurt had been talking to. They nodded, and smiled in understanding as Seb pulled Kurt away.

"What is it? Is the bar out of ice or something?" Kurt asked, scanning his eyes over the room.

Seb chuckled. "Nope. I'm kidnapping you."

"Sebastian..." Kurt said with a low tone that meant trouble usually.

"Kurrrrt..." Seb said back with a smirk. "Look, a lot of the guests are gone now and everything is good. Mercedes agreed to watch over the midnight lunch, making sure everything goes smoothly there. And you are going to fall over if you don't go to bed soon."

Kurt pressed his lips together, clearly wanting to argue, but not able to think of what to say. "OK, let's go."

Seb tried to hide his smirk as he guided Kurt over to the elevators, Kurt leaning his head against his shoulder.

At their room, Seb gave Kurt a little kiss before opening the door. "Close your eyes for a second." Taking Kurt's hand, Seb led him into the bathroom. There were a few candles in here that Seb quickly lit, and the bathtub was full of bubbles. Seb turned Kurt to him and started undoing his tie.

"Bas, this looks so nice." Kurt looked around in wonder. "But what are you doing?" Kurt asked, looking a little bemused as Seb started unbuttoning his shirt.

Seb leaned in for a little kiss. "You are going to have a long hot bath and eat a little food. I didn't see you eating much of the dinner, and I bet you didn't have much all day."

Kurt had a small smile as Seb pulled off his suit jacket, and his shirt. Pretty soon Kurt was naked and slipping into the tub, sighing as the hot water surrounded him.

When Seb came back, he had stripped out of his suit too, only wearing his boxer briefs. He placed a small chair within easy reach with a plate of food on the seat.

Looking around in satisfaction, Seb pulled his briefs off. "Scoot forward. I'll sit behind you and rub your back."

Kurt chuckled as the bubbles sloshed around, but pretty soon he was settled between Seb's legs, leaning back against his chest. Sighing, he could feel the tension inside unwinding a little, and did feel a bit hungry. He nibbled on the food, surprised when a few minutes later it was all gone.

Seb put body wash on a sponge and washed Kurt thoroughly. His hands massaged into his scalp, and rubbed his back. Kurt ended up feeling very pampered.

Pretty soon, Seb had them dried off and in bed, looking down at Kurt with caring eyes. "Do you want to go to sleep now?" He could see Kurt was tired, but something else was still troubling him.

Kurt put an extra pillow behind his head to prop himself up more. He sighed. "I'm so tired, but I'm still too wound up to sleep."

Seb leaned back against his pillows, taking Kurt's hand. "You did a great job with the wedding, Kurt."

Kurt nodded, having received many compliments on it today. It had gone well. He sighed. "Thanks."

Looking Kurt over closely, Seb was confused. Why was Kurt like this? "Kurt, talk to me. Did something go wrong today, or did something happen? Did someone do or say something to upset you?"

Kurt bit his lip, his eyes full of churned up emotions. Seeing that, Seb gathered him into his arms, holding him tight. Running his hands along his back, soothingly.

Eventually, he could feel Kurt relaxing more in his arms, and pulled back, looking down at his boyfriend. He hadn't cried, even though he still looked on the verge of it. He put his head down on Kurt's chest, knowing he would talk when he was ready. Berating himself for not being around Kurt enough lately to see whatever the problem was sooner.

Kurt sighed again, his hands going into Seb's hair to stroke through it, play with it. "It's stupid, and it's petty. I feel a bit embarrassed, and I'm afraid of how you'll take it."

Just glad Kurt had started, Seb pressed a kiss to his chest. "It's OK. Just tell me." Half curious and half dreading what Kurt could say next.

"I feel like I'm a high school sophomore again or something, saying this, but I'm jealous. Jealous of Rachel fucking Berry-Weinstein, or whatever the fuck she going to go by now." Kurt said, giving an impatient huff at the end.

Seb shifted to prop himself up on one elbow, looking down at Kurt with a little smirk he tried to repress. "Jealous? Of the hobbit?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I know it's stupid. But she seems to get things so much easier than I do, and I'd say I work just as hard as she does."

"What are you jealous of? What things?" Seb rolled onto his side, getting the feeling this talk was going to take awhile.

"Her professional success, for one. She's landing better and better parts, and now she's lead in 'Waitress'. I'm still struggling to get any roles and what do I finally land? An off-Broadway part in 'Naked Men Singing!' Gee, wasn't I proud to call up my Dad and tell him that." Kurt sat up, pounding his pillows into a better position, sitting more upright against the headboard.

"Look, I know it isn't your dream role but you are one of the eight guys onstage in that show every night, with solid ticket sales, and you are even getting fans waiting for you to sign their playbill at the stage door afterwards." Seb said, trying to point out the good side. It had taken a while to adjust to the idea of his boyfriend singing and dancing naked in the comedy musical, but he'd seen it a few times now and enjoyed the show.

Kurt scoffed. "It's all drunk women there for bachelorette parties, or gay men, and most of them are trying to pass me their phone numbers. They aren't exactly there because of my singing."

"Well, isn't it a bit flattering though? I get the feeling you are more confident about your body and attractiveness since you've done the show." Kurt certainly wasn't shy about walking around naked in their apartment anymore, and Seb would be forever grateful for that. Plus, Kurt looked better than ever, working out regularly and eating right to keep fit for the show.

Kurt blushed a little, glancing Seb's way. "Maybe. Does it bother you, me being naked in a show?"

Seb shrugged. "We talked about it back when you started and it's a funny show, not sleazy. Besides, I think the audience really does like your singing and comedic timing, not just your hot bod. You get way more people wanting your signature than half of the other guys, and they are just as good-looking as you are."

Kurt gave him a bit of a bemused look. "This whole conversation is just weird."

"You're the one saying you are all jealous over Rachel. What else besides the work you are getting?" Seb leaned over to take a water bottle from the bedside table, and taking a long sip.

Kurt looked up at the ceiling, and then back at Seb. "I guess I'm jealous that she's fitting into Broadway better than I am. She got into NYADA before I did. She has the looks and voice that works for more roles. I'm always going to be the guy with the high voice and the gay face."

Seb ran a hand down his arm, recognizing that last comment. "Come on, Kurt. I was a complete teenage asshole when I said that."

"It doesn't make it less true, though." Kurt sighed. "Sorry that I'm in such a whiney mood tonight. But I knew even in high school when Blaine got the Tony role in West Side Story that I wouldn't be cast in many men's roles. It makes things harder."

Seb ran his hands through Kurt drying hair, pushing it off his face. Leaning in, he gave him a light kiss. "You are very distinctive. One of a kind. I have the feeling if you stick it out, keep working on your skills, a role will come along you'll be perfect for and you'll blow it out of the water. But I can understand it's hard to keep auditioning and being rejected. You could always change your career path, try something else, go back to school. It's your life and you deserve to be happy."

Kurt nodded, curling up against Seb, looking a little sleepy now. "Is that it then? Everything you are feeling jealous about?" Seb asked softly, pretty sure he knew what else there was, and why Kurt had been looking a bit off all day.

"This is the part I'm a bit afraid to discuss with you." Kurt said softly. "It's really more about me than you, or us."

Seb rubbed his back slowly. "It's about the wedding, right?"

Kurt nodded. "She has her fathers giving her tons of money to have her dream wedding. When I get married, my Dad might help out with the rehearsal dinner, but I'll have to pay for the rest. And that would mean compromising on a lot of things."

"Well, you have said you want to marry me someday, and you know my family has money. You could still have your dream wedding." Seb said softly.

Looking at Seb, Kurt gave a little nod and kissed him lightly. "I know, but I don't think I'd be that comfortable with that, given your history with them. Plus often when people give money, it's with strings attached. It's not the same as having my own money for it."

Seb understood, but was secretly delighted in the way Kurt talked about their wedding and his parents. Like he had considered it, weighed the options. After three failed proposals, it was the most solid sign he'd had so far that Kurt thought they would marry someday.

"And I know it's stupid, but I'm jealous that she got to be a bride and do all the fun wedding stuff. I've been reading bridal magazines my whole life and know no matter how much I insist fashion has no gender, I'm sure I'd get a snide comment or two if I showed up in a wedding dress, or even a suit with embroidery like her dress had." Kurt gave a half laugh at the thought.

Seb nudged his shoulder. "Well, you know I brazen enough to wear whatever and let them make their comments. Let's break into the Liberace museum and get suits covered in sequins and feathers and gay it the fuck up. It's a gay wedding. I think the guests would be disappointed if we showed up in boring ass black tuxedos."

Kurt chuckled at the idea, and took Seb's water bottle to take a sip.

Nudging Kurt's shoulder, Seb spoke in a softer tone. "Are you also jealous of Rachel's whirlwind romance? Engaged within months, and married barely a year after meeting? So sure of each other, so in love?"

Kurt closed his eyes, and sighed. When he opened his eyes, he took Seb's hand. "It sounds awful, but I am. Everything about it so storybook romantic."

"And with us, we started with sexting and a drunken hook-up and I proposed to you at a Yankees game on a Jumbotron." Seb squeezed his hand, sighing. "I'm not exactly your romantic ideal, am I?"

Leaning closer, Kurt kissed Seb slowly. "Says the man who just kidnapped me for a bubble bath by candlelight."

Seb smirked slightly. "And I shanghai'd your plans for the next couple of days as well. I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to help you with the gift opening tomorrow. My parents are going to meet us here for lunch, and then Mercedes and Sam are going to help us with packing up the gifts in the afternoon. We'll spend the night at your parents. On Monday, we'll drive to Marblehead for some quiet time, just the two of us. Our room has a whirlpool tub, and the resort has a private beach, three outdoor pools and a spa. I switched our tickets to fly out of Cleveland Tuesday with plenty of time for your show that night."

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend, cupping a hand along Seb's cheek to lean in for another slow kiss, and then cuddled his face into Seb's neck. "That sounds wonderful, Bas."

Running his hand up and down Kurt's back, Seb thought about what Kurt had said. "Kurt, I want you to have your perfect wedding. Your dream wedding that makes everyone else turn green with envy. I can wait until you feel ready, wait until you feel more settled in your career or whatever other things you want. I just love you and want you to be happy. Please just say you'll marry me."

But Kurt was quiet. Pulling back, Seb chuckled softly when he saw that Kurt had fallen asleep. Pulling up the covers, he tucked them in and kissed Kurt lightly on his cheek.

* * *

-Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-Naked Men Singing: This is a real off-Broadway show. In the story, I have it running 6 nights a week, but right now it's only really running Friday and Saturday nights. I can picture Kurt singing 'The Naked Maid' song.

-Marblehead is about a two hour drive from Lima, on the shores of Lake Eire.


	5. Proposal 5

Kurt woke up with a smile; still hardly believing this was real. He was in Paris, France!

Jumping up, he ran to the window, looking down at the Paris street scene. It even smelled and sounded different.

Calculating the time difference, he knew it was too early in the morning to call Sebastian or Isabelle. It would be around 2 am in New York.

Opening his email, he looked at the schedule Isabelle had given him. It would be a full day, scouting out the locations for an upcoming photo shoot, but he'd done this kind of work before in New York for her. Here, he'd get to travel all around Paris, speaking French, and get paid for it!

His hotel room was centrally located, but it was fairly small and basic. He didn't expect anything fancy for this quick business trip. He just felt lucky there was a break in his schedule before he was to start rehearsals for his next role in mid-June. He had jumped at the opportunity when Isabelle asked him.

After a quick shower, Kurt dressed with care, knowing he was in a fashion capital and acting as a representative for. Skinny black jeans, a Marc Jacobs red leather biker jacket and a scarf to bring it all together. He wanted clothes he could be comfortable in, but also bold.

Sitting in a street cafe, Kurt enjoyed a perfectly prepared cafe au lait and a croissant. He took some pictures with his phone, emailing them to Seb so he wouldn't wake him. It was incredible being here, but it would have been even better to be sharing it with him. They had talked about it, in the past, but had never found the time in their busy schedules to do it. He tried to picture Seb living here, as a fifteen year old, still a bit on the skinny side from his teenage growth spurt, and just couldn't picture it.

Walking down to a busier street, Kurt hailed a taxi and gave the address for the first location.

* * *

Kurt felt a little tired but good as the taxi drove into the Montmartre area. This was the last location he needed to check out, and as it was someone's private apartment, he had to rush to get there for the appointed time.

It had been a good day, and he had checked in with Isabelle after lunch. She liked the pictures he had sent, and encouraged him to keep up the good work.

The apartment building looked like the other ones in the area. Shrugging, Kurt entered and was soon outside the apartment door. He knocked, and heard a male voice calling 'Entre.'

Walking inside, it was an elegant, minimalist-style apartment. White walls, big windows, a sleek kitchen. There was no one around, but there was a set of stairs with music coming from that direction.

Kurt went up the stairs, and gasped as he stepped onto a charming rooftop terrace. There were large planters filled with flowers and small trees, decorated with tiny white lights. The view was stunning, Paris laid out before him, the city lights glowing in the twilight. In the distance, the Eiffel Tower was standing proud. This would be a lovely location for a photo shoot.

Turning, he saw a man in a suit stand up from a little bistro table, and it took a minute for his brain to catch up with what he was seeing. "Sebastian? What - Why are you..."

Grinning widely, Seb stepped forward to take Kurt's hands in his. " _Bon soir, mon cher. Je suis heureux que vous êtes ici._ " His green eyes looked into Kurt's fondly, taking in his confusion and surprise, before he leaned close to kiss Kurt on each cheek, the traditional European way.

He led Kurt over to the bistro table, sitting him down, before taking the other chair again. He poured them each a glass of chilled white wine.

"To good surprises?" Seb drawled with an eyebrow arched, holding his glass up to Kurt.

Taking his glass, Kurt nodded and clinked his glass with Seb, and took a sip. The cool wine was just what he needed, refreshing his suddenly dry mouth. "I still can't get over that you are here! And you didn't mention anything to me. Does Isabelle know?"

Seb took Kurt's hand, stroking the back of it. He nodded. "Yes, she knows." He took another sip of his wine, and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "And I have another surprise for you, Kurt."

Kurt's eyes widened as Seb lowered himself onto one knee in front of Kurt. His heart was pounding hard and fast, as Seb took his left hand in his.

"Kurt, I was intrigued by you from the moment we met in the Lima Bean when we were still in high school. And now, eight years later, I am still intrigued by you. I love your bravery, your intelligence, your creativity and your humour. I love your big heart, the care you have for your friends, your family and my sisters. I am constantly amazed at your perseverance in your career, giving every job your all. But, most of all, I just love you and this incredible relationship we have built over these last few years. We have weathered many challenging times together, and I've never felt as connected and in love with you as I do now." Sebastian held Kurt's gaze as he said every word, letting him see that every one of them was heartfelt and true.

Kurt blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall, trying to catch his breath. Having this incredible, amazing man saying such wonderful things to him was almost too much.

Slipping his hand into his breast pocket, Sebastian pulled out a little velvet box. He opened the lid, showing a gold ring with filigree designs encircling it. Kurt gasped at its beauty.

Taking Kurt's hand again, Sebastian gave a little bit of a wobbly smile, not full of his normal swagger. "Kurt Elisabeth Hummel, _allez-vous me faire l'honneur de devenir mon mari_?"

Emotions swirled through Kurt, feeling almost too much, seeing the man he loved so much, baring his heart like this to him. He searched for the right words, the right response.

"Bas, I do love you so, so much, but I am -" Kurt started, the words coming out stilted and forced.

But as soon as the word 'but' came out of his mouth, he could see the hopeful, loving expression in Seb's eyes dim, before he looked away, his jaw tight. The lid to the ring box snapped shut, the sound seeming overly loud in the strained silence between them.

Kurt scrambled to find the words, grasping at the sleeves of Seb's suit jacket as he pulled back. "Bas, please, please, let me explain... Wait... Please..." Tears were flowing down his cheeks as he saw Seb just shaking his head, his expression hurt and closed off.

Seb lurched to his feet, pulling away from Kurt, and he ran down the staircase. Kurt got up to follow, and heard a door slamming. He was sure it was the front door of the apartment, but when he got to the bottom on the stairs, he could see the bedroom door was now shut.

Going to the door, Kurt found it locked, and banged on it twice with the heel of his hand. "Please, please, Bas. Let me in, let me explain..."

The television in the room was turned on, the volume increasing until Kurt knew he couldn't be heard over the sound of it. He turned his back to the door, sliding down until he was sitting in the floor, burying his face against his bent knees as he cried.

* * *

He woke up later, feeling stiff and disorientated, taking a minute to remember where he was. It was silent and dark in the apartment now, and he didn't know how much time had passed. Obviously, Seb was still in the bedroom, as Kurt would have felt if the door opened. He must be sleeping in there now. The door was still locked.

Kurt considered trying to talk through the door again, but feared a scene like before. Seb would shut him out until he was ready to talk. Kurt had hurt him, and it was probably best if he left him to sleep for now.

Getting up off the floor, Kurt felt sore and tired. Drained. He took off his leather jacket and shoes, and went to the washroom. His eyes were still red and a bit puffy from crying, and he splashed water on his face.

Back in the living room area, he noticed his luggage tucked against the wall. With a sigh, he pulled out his phone and walked back up to the rooftop terrace.

The beautiful view seemed to almost intensify Kurt's pain, as he sat down and called Isabelle.

" _Bonjour, mon ami!_ " Her voice sing-songed out at him. It was around 5:30pm in New York, and Kurt could picture her walking home from the office on the busy Manhattan streets.

"Hi Isabelle." Kurt said softly, trying to keep it together, his tone flat.

There long pause before she spoke again. "You said No?" Her voice was full of concern.

Kurt sighed. "He didn't even give me a chance to explain...and now he's locked himself in the bedroom."

"Oh honey, that is so awful." Isabelle commiserated.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you I don't think I'll be up for working tomorrow." Kurt got out, wiping away some tears with the back of his hand.

Isabelle gave a little huff. "The rest of the assignment was bogus anyways. We got what we needed from your work today. I had hoped you two would be engaged and enjoying Paris together by now."

Kurt swallowed hard. "Well, I highly doubt that will happen now. I'll probably catch a flight home as soon as Sebastian and I can talk it out."

Isabelle agreed that was probably best, and offered her place if he needed some space when he got back. Kurt thanked her, and got off the phone quick.

Her words rung in his head. Was this going to be the end of their relationship? Could Sebastian still bear to live with Kurt when he didn't accept this perfect proposal? Somehow, Kurt doubted it.

Kurt pressed his face into his hands, feeling so bad. Wiping away his tears, he saw something near one of the planters. Picking it up, he sat back down and slowly opened the velvet box. The gold ring inside was beautiful, the filigree work delicate and classic. Kurt wouldn't be surprised if the ring was an antique, the gold more of a burnished hue.

The whole proposal was well thought out and lovely. He looked out in wonder at this view, amazed at its beauty. Seb's words repeated in his head, perfect words that meant so much to Kurt to hear. This wasn't a spur of the moment thing, or a drunken impulse. This was months of planning and careful consideration. Seb had even enlisted Isabelle's help to arrange for the surprise. And the fact that he had done all this while finishing his last year of law school, it just made it more amazing.

Eventually, he came back downstairs. The bedroom door was still shut.

Kurt went to the fridge, finding it well stocked. He took out a bottle of water, just needing to rehydrate after crying so much.

Slipping off his jeans and his shirt, Kurt moved some throw pillows to one end of the sofa, and laid back under a blanket in just his boxer-briefs and undershirt.

He sipped the water, staring at the ceiling, listening to the unfamiliar nighttime sounds of this part of Paris. There were distant sounds of music and people, enjoying the early summer night.

* * *

He woke again not much later, still dark and quiet in the apartment. The sound of bedroom door opening had roused him. Seb quietly walked out, and went into the washroom.

Kurt held his breath as Seb came out, but instead of going back to his bedroom, he got a bottle of water from the fridge and sank down on an armchair near the sofa. He pulled a decorative throw around his body, stripped down like Kurt to just his underwear. His hair was a mess, and his face wasn't showing any expression.

Sitting up, Kurt huddled in his blanket, staring at the man he loved and wondering what he could say, how he could fix this. "Bas, it is totally about me. You did everything perfect. The proposal, all of this," Kurt waved around the apartment, "is perfect."

Seb gave a little scoff. "It's not you, it's me? Is that really the explanation you are going with here?" His voice was low and Kurt could hear the hurt in his tone.

"Yes, because it's the truth. You are incredible and I'm so, so lucky to have you in my life. You deserve better than someone who treats you like this. Someone who can't just say Yes to the most beautiful proposal ever." Kurt said, rushing to get the words out. Tears were streaming down his face again, and he wiped at them with impatient hands.

Sighing, Seb got up, picking up a box of tissues to put on the table near Kurt, and sinking down on the other end of the sofa. "What's really going on, Kurt? I don't think it's because you really feel we are too young or because our careers aren't established." He sounded drained and tired.

Taking some tissues, Kurt wiped up his tears, and blew his nose. "I think I'm scared."

"Scared? Of what? Being married? I don't think it will change our lives that much. We'll probably still live in the same apartment, have the same jobs." Seb's eyes finally met Kurt's, wanting the answer.

Kurt tensed, afraid of what he was going to say next, of how Seb would take it. "I'm scared that if we get engaged, it could change things between us, and end things."

The silence after that statement went on far, far too long. Kurt could feel his heart pounding, hardly breathing, looking towards Seb where he sat in the shadows.

"That's what happened with Blaine." Seb said slowly, the words landing like heavy bricks.

Kurt nodded, unable to speak, curling in on himself. He didn't even realize he was crying until Sebastian's arms wrapped around him tightly, pulling him against his chest. Kurt sobbed even harder at that.

"See, it's all just so stupid." Kurt said against Seb's chest.

Seb rubbed a hand up and down his back. "It's your feelings and they aren't stupid. Trust me, I've been through months of therapy. You have to bring your fears out into the open and face them. You can't just hide them and wish them away."

Kurt nodded, pulling back to get more tissues to dry his tears.

Seb passed him the water bottle, and Kurt took a long sip. "Don't be afraid to talk about Blaine with me, Kurt. It's from so long ago. I can handle it."

Kurt sighed, searching for the words. "Well, we had that great proposal...you know, you were there. Everyone was there." Kurt rolled his eyes a little. "I was at NYADA and Blaine hadn't even moved to New York yet, wasn't even done high school."

Seb chuckled. "Damn, you guys were so young."

Hearing his little laugh lightened the mood so much, and Kurt shot him a grateful look. "Suddenly, he was living with me and we are seeing each other at school all the time. School was so busy, and he was pushing me to make wedding decisions..."

Nodding, Seb took another sip of his drink. "That sounds pretty overwhelming."

"We eventually had a big fight, and decided we needed to live apart, needed time to adjust to things." Kurt blinked slowly, thinking about that time so, so long ago now. It was hard picturing trying to do so much, just out of high school. Definitely crazy.

Seb pulled the edge of Kurt's blanket back up to his shoulder from where it had slipped. "Did that help?"

Kurt looked at him, sitting so close now. He shook his head. "I think the damage was done. We only lasted a few more months before we ended the engagement." He bit his lip, thinking about it. "It went from being so in love, to nothing, so, so fast."

Seb gathered him in his arms for a tight hug. "I don't think it was just being engaged that made things end between you. Let's say he hadn't proposed. Would you have still moved in together and done all the other stuff?"

Kurt pulled back, thinking about it. "Probably. But being engaged probably rushed things."

"I think you had a great high school, first boyfriend relationship. But even if you hadn't gotten engaged or hadn't lived together, you would have outgrown the relationship. Things would have run their course, and you would have ended up as friends like you are now." Seb pulled back to stretch his arms over his head, and rotate his shoulders.

Getting off the sofa, Seb yawned. "The jet lag is really hitting me now. Come on, let's go to bed." He held out his hand to Kurt, and Kurt took it without hesitation, walking hand in hand to the bedroom.

Seb spooned around Kurt and fell asleep quickly. He was probably exhausted from arranging everything for the proposal and being nervous about it. Kurt was glad that he was able to get the rest he needed.

Kurt wasn't so lucky, turning things over and over in his head. He was just grateful that at least they had talked and Seb had forgiven him enough to sleep like this together. He thought about his relationship with Blaine, looking at it from an older perspective now, and realizing that Seb was probably right about what he had said. And he could feel the ball of tension in the pit of his stomach unwinding, letting him fall finally into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

It was daylight when Kurt woke up next, more attuned to Paris time than Seb was, having been here an extra day and working yesterday.

Seb was still sprawled out, sleeping heavily. Kurt took a moment to look at his boyfriend, thinking back on the time when he had trouble sleeping with Kurt. It was so long ago now.

Getting up, Kurt showered and changed into some casual clothes from his suitcase.

Feeling hungry, he looked in the fridge, amazed at all the food in there. Kurt's flight was scheduled for the next day, so why had Seb stocked up so much?

Deciding to make a frittata, Kurt pulled out the ingredients while the coffee brewed. It was a beautiful apartment, and he marveled at Seb being able to find such a location.

He found a tray and loaded it up, carrying it into the bedroom and putting it onto the bedside table.

Seb opened a sleepy eye. "Mmmmm do I smell coffee?"

Nodding, Kurt moved the pillows around before putting the tray on Seb's lap and crawling back under the covers. He poured out the coffee from the French press.

"I think I love you." Seb said with a smirk, as he wrapped his hand around his mug and took a long sip, humming in appreciation of the full, rich flavour.

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "'Think' you love me? I brought you coffee, and made your favorite spinach feta frittata!"

Seb nodded, putting down his coffee to dig into the egg dish. "It is quite delicious. But you think that's all it takes to earn my love?"

"How about making you pot brownies every week for a whole summer to help you sleep, and helping you study for the bar exam?" Kurt argued back.

Seb scoffed. "Those were mostly placebo brownies, and I'm taking a bar exam prep course."

Kurt moved the tray of empty dishes to the floor, still sipping his coffee. "How about all those times I let you watch as I practiced 'The Naked Maid' song? Didn't that earn me any love points?"

"You needed to practice, so it's a draw." Seb shrugged, putting his empty coffee cup on the side table.

Narrowing his eyes at Seb playfully, Kurt drank the last of his coffee. "How about being your boyfriend for five years? Loving you, kissing you, fucking you?"

"Ah, words like that are like the sweetest honey." Seb smirked.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt crawled over Seb, pinning down his wrists to the bed and straddling his thighs. He looked down into Seb's laughing green eyes. "I just know that you are the one person in the whole world who gets me, truly. I know we can talk about anything and we'll be there for each other. Even after all this time together, you can still make me laugh until my sides ache and turn me on with a look. You are the one I want to share all our highs and our lows with."

Seb was blinking fast by the end, giving Kurt a wobbly version of his smirk. "OK, OK, I love you."

"Sebastian Edward Smythe, _Allez-vous me faire l'honneur de devenir mon mari?_ " Kurt asked softly, letting Seb's wrists go as he sat up straighter, his heart thumping in his chest.

Seb's eyes warmed, and then he gave a little smirk back. "I really should say 'Hell to the No!' after all you've put me through, making me propose to you five times."

Shifting back, Kurt pulled Seb up to wrap his arms around him loosely. "But you love me and wouldn't do that to me, would you?"

"Yes." Seb said, leaning in to kiss Kurt's neck.

Kurt furrowed his brow, pulling back to look at his boyfriend. "Yes, you wouldn't do that, or Yes, you'll marry me?"

"Yes." Seb smirked, leaning in to kiss Kurt, a long, deep kiss.

"Bas..." Kurt said when they came up for air.

Grabbing Kurt tight, Sebastian rolled him onto his back, kissing him hard again. "Yes, Kurt, I'll marry you."

Smiling widely, Kurt hugged his fiancé tight and kissed him again and again.

* * *

"You only proposed four times, not five." Kurt said lazily, tracing his fingertips over Seb's back. "The Kiss Cam, Karaoke, your cousin's wedding and last night."

Seb stretched, looking relaxed and happy. "I proposed after Rachel's wedding too."

Scrunching up his mouth, Kurt just shook his head. "We took a bubble bath and you listened to me whine for ages. I don't remember a proposal in there, although why you would want to after I went on and on like that?"

Seb shrugged. "We were talking about how you wanted to wear a wedding dress and I said I would wear a glittery Liberace suit. I guess I felt inspired to ask that well worn question again."

Kurt chucked at the image. "I vaguely remember that. But I think we should review those clothing options for our actual wedding."

"Chicken." Seb joked. "I'm not surprised you can't remember the fourth proposal. I talked about how you should have your dream wedding and I just wanted you to be happy. I must have talked too long because you were asleep at the end."

Kurt just shook his head. "That's sweet of you to say, even if I didn't hear it then. I just thought you weren't going to ask me again after your cousin's wedding. We hadn't talked about it in so long."

Seb let out a little huff. "Surely you know by now that I don't give up where you are concerned."

Snuggling closer, Kurt kissed the side of his neck. "Your proposal was lovely and must have been a lot of work."

Rolling over, Seb kissed Kurt lightly. "I'm glad you liked it. Too bad it didn't work, though."

"It did work. We're engaged now, aren't we? In Paris together in the beautiful apartment you arranged?" Kurt argued back softly.

"Maybe. But I still don't see my ring on your finger." Seb closed his eyes, leaning back.

"Then put it on my finger now." Kurt said, wanting to ease over any bad feelings from last night.

Seb shook his head. "When you didn't say Yes, I just flung the ring box away and left. It's probably in some pawn shop by now."

Kurt chuckled. "Well, if you meant to throw it over the balcony, it must have hit the railing or something because I found it last night on the floor."

Giving him a wide-eyed look, Seb jumped out of the bed and was back in a couple minutes, holding the box and smiling. He opened the box and took the ring out.

Sitting up on the bed, Kurt chuckled to himself as he pictured how strange this scene was compared to his teenage dreams of this moment. Sitting naked in a bed while his naked fiancé pushed a beautiful antique ring onto his finger, and then raised Kurt's hand to kiss the ring and the back of his hand. But it was a beautiful ring, and he'd never seen Sebastian's eyes look so full of love as they did after he kissed Kurt's ringed hand. Seeing his ring on Kurt's finger made it truly feel real, tangible proof of their promise to each other.

"So, fiancé, should we get up and have a shower, then explore a bit of the city? It would be nice to see a bit of Montmartre before we fly home." Kurt asked between kisses down Seb's neck.

Seb chuckled. "Oh, your return flight isn't for a week. We have this apartment until then."

"So, our last night here is my birthday?" Kurt's eyes were enormous. Getting engaged, having a week in Paris together, and ending the trip with his birthday... he really had the most amazing fiancé in the world.

Nodding, Seb knew he'd done good by the way Kurt simply glowed with happiness. The proposal hadn't gone the way he had planned, but they were back on track now. They never did things the normal way, but somehow got there in the end.

* * *

-Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-A/N: hehe I snuck Proposal #6 in this chapter. :D Epilogue chapter up next.

-French translations:

 _"Bon soir, mon cher. Je suis heureux que vous êtes ici._ " = Good evening, my dear. I'm happy to have you here.

 _"Allez-vous me faire l'honneur de devenir mon mari_?" = Will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?

" _Bonjour, mon ami!_ " = Hello, my friend!


	6. Epilogue - Part 1

"Underwater?"

"No."

"Skydiving?"

"No, Bas."

"With an Elvis impersonator?"

"I'm caught in a trap, I can't get out…. No."

"Zero Gravity?"

"Sounds barf-a-rific."

"Rappelling?"

"No."

"Roller-skating?"

"No."

"Hot Air Ballooning?"

"Are you just coming up with these, or are you reading them off a website?"

"Website."

Sigh. "I don't want to have to wear protective gear to get married. Or sporting gear. Call me picky."

"In an abandoned mental asylum? The bride was quoted, 'They told us that we were crazy, and here we are.'"

"Ah, no."

"Dressed as Klingons."

"Neither of us are into Star Trek that much."

"Superheroes?"

"I'll be Batman & you can be Robin."

"Yeah, that'll be the day."

"Are you done now?"

"Lord of the Rings? Rocky Horror?"

"You know there are websites with actual good ideas, right?"

"Harry Potter, Twilight, Hunger Games, Wizard of Oz, Walking Dead,…"

"Hungry Games? Really? Arm all the guests and see who survives? Sounds romantic."

"Ooooo Star Wars wedding!"

"Well, I'll be going now…."

* * *

"Worker bees are all female. Can anyone guess how long they live on average?" The perky brunette asked the group.

The answers ranged from a week to years.

She shook her head. "All of you who guess the lower amount were the closest. She only lives 6 weeks. And her life is hard work. The first 2 weeks are spent nursing, the next two cleaning the hive, making honey and wax, and the last two are foraging for pollen and nectar."

She pointed to another picture on the wall. "These are the drones. They are all male. Can anyone guess how long they live?"

Again guesses rang out. The little blond girl beside Kurt was particularly strident, shouting out "Three months!"

The brunette chuckled. "I heard the correct answer back there. Three months. Well, compared to the females, the males have a much easier life. They eat honey and go out of the hive, hanging out in a spot with other drones, waiting for a virgin queen to fly by to mate with. In the fall, the worker bees will kick the drones out of the hive, and they don't survive the cold nights."

Seb chuckled beside Kurt, until Kurt thumped his leg. "They kick out the slackers."

The brunette pointed to another picture. "This is the queen. Notice how her abdomen isn't striped and she's much larger than the other bees. Her job is just to lay eggs. She lays up to 2000 eggs a day, and the worker bees keep her clean and fed. She lives 2-3 years."

"Sheesh, that must be millions of eggs she lays." Kurt whispered to Seb, glad they were in the back row a little way from everyone else, and their jokes weren't bugging anyone.

"Imagine the stretch marks." Seb joked back.

"The worker bees kick her out of the hive when she runs out of fertilized eggs and only lays drone bees. The hive needs worker bees, so they make a new queen."

"Tough crowd. Worse than the French Revolution." Seb nudged his husband.

"When the new queen emerges, she goes on her Maiden Flight. When the drones spot her, they chase her for the chance to mate with her. It is like a comet of bees, mating in the air, lasting about five seconds with each drone. The drones die after mating. Only the fastest fifteen or so get a chance." The perky brunette said with a smile.

"Slutty little virgin queen!" Seb whispered to Kurt.

"This ensures she mates with the healthiest, fastest drones from other hives, getting a good genetic mix for the hive."

"Sure, sure, just doing it for the hive." Kurt whispered back.

The bee talk ended and the crowd surged forward to view the hives between two planes of glass.

Seb and Kurt hung back, waiting for the crowd to disperse.

"Why did you want to come here, Kurt?" Seb asked, nudging his shoulder.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Come on, it was interesting. Admit it."

Seb just smirked down at his new husband, taking his hand in his. "Hmmm...so there is a queen who is a mega slut for a few minutes, in flight none the less, and never has sex again. A bunch of female virgins whose short life is basically being a slave to the hive, and horny bachelor bees who hang out with the guys all day hoping for some action. And if they get it, they die. But most die virgins. What about the gay bees?"

"Well, if there's a section of the drone club for the gay ones, it's better to be a bottom than a top because the penis is ripped off in orgasm and he dies." Kurt smirked back, smiling.

Seb rolled his eyes. "Sheesh. So many bugs have sex once and die. Don't praying mantis eat the head of their mate or something?"

"She's pregnant & has cravings." Kurt joked back.

Slinging his arm around Kurt's waist, Seb drew him in close. "Hmmm...pregnant a few seconds & already it's hitting her?" He tipped his head down to kiss near Kurt's ear, his warm breath making his skin tingle. "I think it's just finding your mate irresistible. You may have noticed I like licking and biting you, tasting you."

Kurt squirmed at the images Seb's whispered words brought up, trying not to react. But Seb knew his husband well, knew when his breath caught a little it meant what Seb was doing was working.

Seb's fingers on Kurt's waist did little teasing patterns against his thin cotton shirt, as Seb continued his little kisses on Kurt's neck. Usually, Kurt wasn't into PDA, but they were on their Honeymoon, miles and miles away from anyone they knew, and he was too happy to stop it. Kurt closed his eyes, knowing there was nowhere they needed to rush off to.

Something broke through their bubble, and Kurt opened his eyes to the perky brunette, looking down at them with a saucy grin. "Do you two want to look at the hive before I close up the room?"

At her question, Kurt looked around to realize the rest of the crowd had left. How many families had streamed past them, cuddling in the back row of seats, without them noticing?

Blushing slightly, Kurt jumped to his feet, dragging Seb up by his hand. "Sorry," he stammered, "um, we're on our Honeymoon." It was turning out to be a very handy excuse for a variety of inappropriate behaviors.

Her smile went up a notch, and she gave them an indulgent look. "In that case, please follow me. We'd like to give you something."

Sharing a glance, they shrugged and followed her into the gift shop, overflowing with honey, beeswax candles and products made from them.

The brunette beckoned them to the back of the store, and stepped behind a counter. "Honeymoon comes from traditions of a 'honey month'. Couples were often given enough honey wine for a whole month. Here, we get you started with a bottle of our mead."

She pulled out a bottle, placing it in a bag, and passed it to Seb with a warm smile. "You two are adorable together."

Returning the smile, Seb wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, hugging him close. "Thanks." And as they walked away, he leaned in close to sing " _I've got so much honey, the bees envy me._.." And then nuzzling into Kurt's neck with kisses that made him squirm.

"I have an idea for something we can do together, but it's back in the hotel room." Seb gave Kurt a little squeeze.

Chuckling, Kurt returned the warm look. "I think you've told me that idea before, sometimes a few times a day."

Seb waggled his eyebrows at Kurt suggestively, making him laugh harder. It was one of his favorite sounds. "It's actually a different idea, but the other idea may come up afterwards."

"Funny how that old idea keeps popping up." Kurt leaned close to whisper into Seb's ear, and then licked along the edge of his ear with a teasing little flick.

Seb groaned softly as the low hum of arousal he'd been feeling, just from being close and flirting with Kurt, kick up a notch, with the accompanying increase in the tightness of his pants. "Kurt..." He gave a bit of a warning growl.

But Kurt didn't heed the warning. He leaned closer, nipping and kissing hotly against Seb's neck.

Looking around, Seb could see they were only a few blocks from their hotel. He steered them that way, his arm clamped around Kurt's waist to keep him close and to keep him doing that.

Finally back in their room, Seb claimed Kurt's mouth in a searing hot kiss, nothing held back. "You. Naked. Bedroom. Now." His voice was a low growl of need and could see the flash of desire in Kurt's eyes before he spun around to run into the bedroom of their suite. Seb walked slowly in his wake, stripping as he went, knowing by the time he got there, he'd be greeted by the hot image of his naked husband, aroused and eager, stretched across the bed.

* * *

"So, what was your new idea that we should do in here?" Kurt asked later, spooning around Seb and letting his fingers play over his chest.

Seb lifted one of Kurt's hands and pressed a kiss into the palm. "It's not a sex thing. It's something else, but I think you'll like it. I need some time to set it up. You could just nap in here while I do that."

Rolling onto his back, Seb could see Kurt was curious. He nodded though, pulling the covers into place and snuggling down into them for his nap. They had been away a few days now, and Kurt was still catching up on his sleep from the build-up to the wedding. It was nice having this week off, just being lazy together. Sleeping in, having sex whenever they felt like it, eating decadent meals knowing they'd burn the calories off, and exploring the little seaside town.

With a final kiss to Kurt's forehead, Seb got up and pulled on his black boxer-briefs. Going to the closet, he gathered up the extra bedding there, and carried it into the other room. In his suitcase, he took out the bag he'd packed and got to work.

* * *

About 45 minutes later, he had things set up to his satisfaction, and went back into the bedroom. Grabbing his phone, he chuckled as he took a snapshot of his husband, hair a mess, face slack in sleep, a bit of drool on his cheek.

Crawling into the bed, he nuzzled in close, kissing along Kurt's shoulder, trying to wake him up. Kurt's hand came up and bumped against Seb's nose. Chuckling, Seb placed firmer kisses along Kurt's collarbone, heading towards his neck. This time, Kurt's sleepy body was much more welcoming, shifting to be more on his back, more available for Seb's touch.

Not wanting to get distracted into going for another round, Seb moved upwards to kiss Kurt awake. When Kurt awoke, Seb eased back, watching as he blinked sleepily and smiled at him.

"Mmmmm... That nap felt good." Kurt closed his eyes, arching his back off the bed in a stretch.

Taking his hand, Seb gave it a little tug as he got out of the bed. "Come on, get your underwear on and come into the other room." He was eager to see Kurt's reaction now.

Going into the other room, he waited for Kurt to join him. Kurt was running his hands through his mussed up hair as he walked in, and then smiled over at Seb.

"You did all this while I napped?" He looked delighted, and wandered around the room, touching things lightly with wonder.

It was late afternoon, and the clouds were heavy and dark with imminent rain, making the suite a little darker than it normally would be this time of day. The candles Seb had lit were flickering here and there. The fireplace was unlit, as it was too warm for a fire, but rope was attached to the sturdy wooden posts that made up part of the elaborate mantle. The ropes angled down to the sofa, and blankets were draped over the ropes, making a rough tent.

Dropping into his knees, Kurt lifted a blanket flap and peered inside the tent. It was a fairly large space inside, and Seb had hung a string of small white Christmas lights for a warm glow. The floor was thick with comforters and pillows, and there was Champagne on ice and some food within reach.

Kurt crawled inside, moving the pillows into a comfortable little nest, in a reclining position. Seb matched his motions, cuddled against Kurt's side and holding his hand.

"Do you like it?" Seb asked, watching as Kurt looked around the makeshift space.

Kurt turned to him and nodded slowly, and Seb could tell from his eyes that he was truly touched by the gesture. "It's like a five star blanket fort. Champagne and goose down comforters."

Pouring them some champagne, Seb settled next to Kurt again, holding up his glass to clink against Kurt's. "Here's to remembering to slow down and making time for just the two of us."

Kurt took a sip, and nodded. "I like that toast." Over the years, it was a lesson they had learned the hard way, putting strain on their connection when they got too busy.

Moving closer to Kurt, Seb looked down at his husband. Husband. The word was still fresh and new and magical, and to think it applied to this wonderful man lying beside him seemed almost impossible at times.

"I, um..." Seb started, and felt a bit shy suddenly, and looked down when he felt Kurt looking at him intently. "I had something else in mind for this blanket fort, something else for us...just tell me if you think it's too hokey, OK?"

Kurt nodded, his eyes warm as he took in Seb's discomfort. It was rare for his sexy, confident husband to show his vulnerable side, and Kurt always felt honored to be one of the few he was like this with. "Ok, Bas." He was curious to find out what else Seb had planned.

Picking up his phone, Seb swiped at it until he had what he was looking for. "Um, well..." He took Kurt's hand and gave it a little squeeze. "I was thinking about how we were right at the beginning, that first September when we were only hooking up. And it was really doing that study, with all those personal questions, that took us to the next level. We probably wouldn't be on our Honeymoon now if we hadn't done that study."

Kurt nodded slowly in agreement, wondering where Seb was going with this. The study had made Kurt see Seb in a different light, see him as more than just a hook-up, and made Kurt want to get to know him better.

Seb grinned when he saw Kurt nodding along. "So, I made a list of personal questions for us to do now. Thought it would be fun to see how well we know each other, after all these years, or if there are still things that we can surprise each other with."

Kurt chuckled and settled back on the heap of cushions with his champagne. "Sure, that sounds like fun. Ask away."

Looking down at his phone, Seb read out the first question. **"Do you possess any of the qualities of your astrological sign?"**

Kurt pondered his answer for a minute. "Hmmm…. Well, Geminis are said to be two-natured. I guess I can be very bold and brave onstage, loving all the attention, but be insecure & shy offstage at times. "

Seb nodded at the answer. "I'm Aquarius. What are they even like?"

Chuckling, Kurt grabbed his own phone and googled for the information. "'Aquarius personality is very independent, any attempt to hold them down or restrict them will cause them to flee'."

Seb shrugged. "I guess that was true, until you came along."

Kurt gave a small smile in return, before continuing to read. "'They love to make people laugh and cheer people up and it makes them feel good to make others feel good.' That's true as well. You are very good at this with me. You sense my mood really well."

He scrolled down the website, and then read a little more. "'They are verbally skilled and very witty, they observe people and learn how to interact with others through observation. They can be masters of manipulation justifying anything they do or think.'" Kurt smirked a little at his husband. "No wonder you're a good lawyer."

Seb grabbed the phone from Kurt, and scrolled down further. "Oh, this is good. 'How to attract an Aquarius…You must be able to stimulate their minds, engage in a friendly, witty verbal battle but do not expect to come to any conclusions, this is not the point. They crave the brain exercise.'"

"Was that why you made all those comments to me back in high school?" Kurt asked, thinking back on it. It seemed like so long ago.

Shrugging, Seb flicked his eyes up from the phone. "Maybe. But you gave as good as you got, and earned my respect. And a lifelong fascination..." He smiled widely then. "'Aquarius erogenous zones: The calves and ankles are the most sensitive spots. Most Aquarius like their ankles tied together or at least held down. They enjoy calf massages and light scratching with your fingernails on their ankles and legs.'

Kurt was laughed hard, but stopped when he saw the look on Seb's face. "Oh come on… are you really into something like that?"

Seb just smirked and passed Kurt's phone back to him. Picking up his own, he read out the next question. **"Would you rather spend a month on vacation with your parents or put in overtime at your current job for four weeks without extra compensation?"**

"I'd love spending a month with my parents, back in Ohio or anywhere." Kurt laid back on the pillows and poured them both another glass of champagne. "But I bet you'd prefer to go with your sisters than with your parents. Would you really pick unpaid overtime for a month instead of holidays with them?"

Sighing, Seb didn't even have to consider it for a second. Even having to be polite to them during the wedding had been a chore. "Yeah, I'd rather be at work than with them." He read out the next question. " **Do you have a favorite sexual fantasy? Would you like to have it fulfilled?"**

Kurt let out a bit of a scoff at the question. After all their years together, they had talked about this many times and were at a good place, as the crazy amount of sex they'd had on the honeymoon was proof of. "Really, Bas?"

"Just trying to keep you happy, babe." Seb said, resting a hand on Kurt's arm as he read out the next question. " **At what age do most people become old and what is the secret to staying young?"**

Kurt looked up at the roof of their little blanket fort, a perfect example of Seb's playful nature. "Hmmmm….I think it's more of a mindset and a willingness to be playful, curious and open to new things."

"I disagree. I think 30 is the cutoff age and the only thing that can help a bit is botox and squats." Seb said, taking a long sip of his drink.

Grabbing a throw pillow, Kurt swatted his shoulder. "We are both turning 30 pretty soon, you idiot."

Putting up his hands defensively, Seb chuckled at the mock outrage in Kurt's eyes. "That's why I kept asking you to marry me. I needed to get settled down before everything started falling apart and nobody would want me anymore."

* * *

-Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-This Epilogue is in two parts due to length and what this website seems to let me upload. The other part is available now.


	7. Epilogue - Part 2

**NOTE: This is the SECOND part of the Epilogue, both loaded today. Please make sure you read the first part so this part makes sense.**

* * *

Kurt chuckled, and grabbed the phone from Seb to read the next question. They were listed in his notes app. " **Do you believe in** **coincidence or synchronicity?** " Kurt pondered it for a few moments. "Hmmmm…. Well, I used to believe it was how we got together, you sexting me in error, but you later confessed to planning the whole thing. So I guess I don't anymore."

"I guess it's the opposite for me, then," Seb chuckled. "I didn't believe in it, until I ran into you at Bloomie's and it was such perfect timing. You were single and I was actually ready for a relationship. Waiting months to contact you made me want you even more. I really think the planets aligned or something."

Giving a pleased little smile, Kurt rolled closer to give Seb a light kiss. "You are such a sap. But I love it."

 **"Has anything bad ever happened to you that turned out to be for the best?** " Seb read out.

Leaning over, Kurt grabbed a handful of grapes. "My mom dying. I guess. It made the relationship with my Dad a closer one. I probably wouldn't have spent as much time in the shop and learned about cars. We wouldn't have had Carole and Finn as part of our family. I would have been a completely different person."

Seb nodded, and stole a couple of grapes from Kurt. "For me it was going to France. It was the lowest time of my life. But it brought Bianca and I closer than ever. She really saved me. Everything since then has been getting better and better."

They shared a moment of quiet. Kurt could see how much more at ease Seb was about discussing his past than he was during the study. He had faced up to so much during the therapy sessions, and over the years, had opened up to Kurt about some of it. Kurt felt proud of him for all he had dealt with.

 **"If you had to spend a year alone living in a remote cabin what would you spend your time doing?** " Seb asked, putting some cheese and crackers onto a napkin.

Sitting up, Kurt got a napkin himself and filled it with snacks. It was getting close to dinner time and he was feeling a little hungry. "It would be good to have a healthy routine, cooking right, doing yoga, hiking in the woods and being in tune with nature. And spending time learning or working on a skill. Reading classic books. Designing a fashion line. Learning all the Sondheim roles." Kurt shrugged.

"I've always meant to watch all the Doctor Who episodes, in order. I've heard they are good." Seb said with a straight face, and then popped a grape into his mouth.

Kurt just shook his head. "Should I even bother to roll my eyes at you while you give me an unrepentant smirk back?" Picking up the phone, he read the next question. **"What's one things you've done that you'd like to erase?"**

Lying back on the pillows, Kurt chuckled. "Well, if I don't butterfly effect the future, there are a dozen embarrassing things that would be nice to blip out of existence. Mostly stupid stuff I did before college like all the straight guys I mooned over and the Romeo audition scene. And what a priss I was when we first met, going on about how Blaine and I had nightly moisturizing routines and stuff like that."

Seb chuckled, looking down at his husband with affection. "You were such an adorable priss, though. It made me want to mess you up, get you hot and dirty."

Looking up at those sexy green eyes, Kurt shifted a little against the blanket. How long was it since they'd had sex last? It felt like ages.

"I'd erase hurting Blaine's eye. I regret that a lot. It could have been so much worse." Seb said, moving more food to Kurt's and his own napkin, totally oblivious to the effect his earlier words had started in motion **. "What do you wish you were better at saying 'no' to?"**

Kurt sighed, thinking back to his work. "Some bad roles, just because I'm too insecure to sit around waiting for better stuff. It's hard for me to turn down job offers."

"For me, it's cases involving kids. They screw me up, but I can't stay away and need to help anyway I can." Seb admitted, looking down.

Kurt shifted closer. He'd been there when Seb had taken some of those harder cases, knowing that they hit close to home sometimes. Taking Seb's hand, he gave it a squeeze. "You do help."

Seb gave his hand a squeeze back, and nodded. **"Would you like your spouse to be both smarter and more attractive than you?"**

Laughing, Kurt was glad for the lighter question. "It would be nice to have one who actually was both, and just didn't think he was."

"Owwww! You know how to wound a man, don't you?" Seb grinned back. "I will, of course answer, 'Is that possible?'"

Kurt scoffed, shaking his head. "I'm amazed your head fits through the door, sometimes." For all Seb's joking about it, he really wasn't that conceited.

 **"What was your favorite childhood meal?"** Seb asked, topping up their glasses with the last of the champagne.

Kurt thought back, and couldn't really remember things that his mother had cooked. "Most Friday nights during the summer, my Dad would invite the guys from the shop over for a barbeque. It was really casual, and they'd just treat me like one of the guys. They'd drink a few beers and I'd have a rootbeer, and we'd eat smokies or hamburgers, usually a little burnt because my Dad wasn't the greatest cook."

"He's pretty good now." Seb defended, having eaten a lot of Burt's barbeque dinners when they were all out at the Hamptons. "For me, it was Bianca's mystery stew. Even now, she won't tell me what goes in it, and I'm getting a little scared to find out, frankly."

Kurt read the next question. **"Where would you choose to live if you had to leave this country?** " He sighed, feeling a bit tipsy from the champagne on a mostly empty stomach. "Hmmm...London has a good theatre community. But Paris would be cool, or Montreal. Especially with you. You are so hot when you speak French."

Seb pinned Kurt with a flirty look. " _Ah oui? Est-ce vrai?_ " Oh really, is that true? " **If you could do something dangerous just once with no risk what would you do?"**

Maybe it was the alcohol, but Kurt said it anyways. "A threesome, with you. I'm scared it could screw us up but…"

"But…" Seb's eyes were intent on Kurt's. Clearly he was interested in the answer.

Kurt looked over Seb lying there, stretched out naked except for his underwear, the little white lights making a flattering glow against his skin. "But I have this fantasy… and maybe it will only be hot as a fantasy…of watching you with someone else…"

Leaning closer, Seb nuzzled into Kurt's neck, giving a few kisses until Kurt let out a soft moan.

Seb sat up, looking a little unfocussed, and shook his head to clear it. He cleared his throat. "Um, my answer is skydiving." He reached for the phone, almost dropping it in the process. **"When you're down what do you do to feel better?"**

Finishing off his champagne, Seb set his glass down. "I must admit I still kind of crave your pot brownies sometimes."

Kurt chuckled, and bumped his bent leg against Seb's arm. "Maybe we should go to Denver or Seattle for a holiday sometime."

"Well, aren't you full of surprises tonight. It's hard to picture you stoned. You hardly even drink." Seb chuckled, gathering up Kurt's empty glass and the napkins.

Shrugging, Kurt wondered why he didn't drink more. He felt really good right now, in fact. "It could be fun."

Seb laughed, clearly enjoying Kurt like this. "What's your answer to the question?"

"I think I said before it's you. You are good for listening to me rant, holding me when I cry, giving me some space, or joking me out of a bad mood. You read me pretty well." Kurt said softly.

The answer had Seb putting down the phone and laying down next to Kurt to gather him in his arms. "You do that for me too, you know." His hug was tight and perfect, making Kurt feel treasured.

"Um, how about we take a break for a couple minutes, OK?" Seb said softly.

Kurt nodded, and watched as Seb backed out of the fort, taking the empty glasses, bottle and food platter with him. He closed his eyes, feeling the effects of the champagne still, and knew he'd probably be wobbly if he stood up. Anything more than a couple drinks, and he really felt it.

* * *

When Seb came back, he passed Kurt a throw from the sofa. It was getting darker, and it was nice to drape the throw over them as Seb settled back. He also had a bottle of wine and some clean glasses.

"Seb, I don't think I need any more to drink. I'm already feeling the champagne." Kurt laughed.

Seb turned the bottle so Kurt could see the label. "It's the mead from the bee farm. I'll just pour you a little glass to taste it, OK?"

Kurt accepted the glass, taking a small sip. It was on the drier side, tasting only slightly of honey. He picked up Seb's phone, and found the next question as Seb settled onto the pillows. **"What historical time period would you most like to visit?"**

"To visit? I think Japan, in the time of the samurai." Seb said with a definitive nod of his head.

Kurt nodded along, taking another sip of the mead. The flavor was really growing on him. "Really? Yeah, that would be cool to see."

Seb gave him an amused look, and glanced over to the glass in Kurt's hand. "You don't have to just say that because I did, Kurt."

The slight patronizing tone prickled. Kurt huffed softly. "I have a soft spot for ninja stuff, you know. You've seen my sai swords."

"You mean those weird fork things? Like Elektra has?" Seb had seen them in the bookcase over the years, and just thought Kurt had them as a decoration.

Sitting up, Kurt looked down at his husband incredulously. "Have you seriously never seen me use them? In all these years?" He still practiced with them a few times a week to keep up the muscle memory.

Seb's eyebrows rose. "Use them? Are you a vigilante in your off-hours or something? Because if you are, honey… Mmmmm… that's hot."

Promising to himself to show Seb when they got back home, Kurt simply shrugged a shoulder and read the next question. **"Would you** **be willing to reduce your lifespan by five years to become extremely attractive**?" He gave a half-laugh at the question. "I guess, as long as it's the last five years when I'd be in diapers anyways."

"Really, what could be improved on me? Maybe remove a few moles?" Seb waved down his body and shrugged.

Kurt snuggled against his side. "No way! I love your moles...tracing over them like a map on your body. " He let a finger move over Seb's chest between two that were close to his nipple, and saw it tightening in response.

Letting out a soft moan, Seb shifted away slightly. "Yes… I noticed that you seem to like that." Kurt could tell by his voice that he was getting aroused. **"Um…How many different sexual partners have you had in your life? Would you prefer to have more or fewer?"**

"Only three, which is pretty sad," Kurt sighed. "But when you got the best..." His finger moved down Seb's chest, landing on a mole close to the waistband of his shorts.

"Um... More than three for me...but I have no regrets. I accept my past. And if I changed something, maybe there'd be a butterfly effect and I wouldn't have ended up here." Seb's voice caught a little at the end, as Kurt let a finger dip under his waistband a little. **"Were you able to wake up tomorrow in the body of someone else, would you do so? Who would you pick?"**

"Hmmm..." Kurt pondered his answer as he teased the smooth skin near Seb's hip, loving the subtle signs of arousal he was giving off. It was becoming like a little game now. Seeing how long they could continue the questions before one of them escalated things. "Maybe Jack Falahee from that murder show? He's pretty hot and it would be fun to pass for straight for more roles."

Seb exhaled hard as Kurt's fingers tickled over more of his skin. "You know whose body I want to wake up in tomorrow? Yours. I want to wake up, being inside you. You over me, riding me. Fuck, I love it when you do that."

The images those hot words evoked sent a shudder through Kurt, and he drew his hand away, rolling away to lie flat on his back, knowing Seb was watching him and knew he was trying to cool down. Grabbing the phone, Kurt was glad the next question was a more neutral one. **"What do you miss about childhood?"**

Seb was quiet, so Kurt went ahead an answered. "Hmmm...the routine of school and home life, maybe? Our life is great, but you must admit the hours are all over the place."

"For me, I was constantly following Bianca around before she went off to college. We did so much together. Bike rides, swimming, exploring in the woods, daring each other to do dumb stuff, reading mysteries…I miss that stuff." Seb shrugged.

Rolling on his side, Kurt looked over at Seb. "I'm kind of jealous of that. I didn't have those type of experiences much as a kid."

Seb read out the next question. **"Have you had satisfying sex in the last three months?** "

So much for neutral questions. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Nope, it's all been awful," he drawled, and let out a little choked laugh as Seb attacked him, tickling his fingers along his side and kissing his neck. Gasping, Kurt pushed him back. "Sheesh, did you pick these questions just to stroke your ego?"

Chuckling as he shifted back, Seb's voice was a bit soft when he answered. "I think the best was after that fight last week, maybe. I could tell you were still a bit mad at me, and it made me feel a bit desperate to impress you or something. I was so focused on you, your pleasure...just hearing you finally moan made me feel like I won the lottery."

Kurt closed his eyes, feeling too drawn in by Seb's darkening green eyes. Memories of that night were crystal clear in his mind, their heightened emotions from the argument making everything so much more intense. Using the sex to reconnect, both feeling a bit unbalanced and just wanting things back to normal.

Seb's voice broke through the images. **"What do you most enjoy or miss about being single?"**

Laughter bubbled out of Kurt. "Are you trying to start a fight just for make-up sex? Sheesh." When Seb didn't reply except smirking, Kurt decided to push him a little. "Come on, you answer first, if you dare to."

There was a long pause, and Seb just shook his head and dropped his gaze.

Kurt waited, hoping Seb would fill the silence with an explanation, but it didn't come. "OK, I'll leave it, Bas. But I want you to be happy. If you need or want something, talk to me. We can find a way, ok?" He still felt concerned.

Nodding, Seb read the next question. " **What's the best and worst thing about being a man or a woman?"**

Shrugging, Kurt said the first thing that came into his mind. "Women get better fashions and are allowed more emotional expression."

"I like penises." Seb said, a matter-of-factly.

Kurt felt his tension unravel a little at Seb's glib answer. "Deep, honey, really deep."

Seb titled his head to the side slightly. "But wouldn't you say sex is better for men than women? You don't hear about men 'faking it' very much."

"Yeah, but balance that against the women who have multiple orgasms. No recovery time." Kurt countered.

Pouring them a little more mead, Seb gave Kurt a laughing glance. "You seem to know a lot about this."

Kurt groaned. "It's from too many sleepovers with Rachel and Mercedes over the years." They still got together at least a couple times a year, often a fun weekend away to Vegas to shop and catch up.

"Are you saying you'd want to be a woman?" Seb asked, his eyes travelling down Kurt's body.

Feeling his skin tingle from just that look alone, Kurt shook his head. "Nope. I like penises too." Liked Seb's in particular, of course. And liked what he did with Kurt's.

 **"Which moment from your life would you choose to relive if you could?** " The question pulled Kurt out of his musings.

So many moments flashed through Kurt's mind at that. The first time he met Sebastian. Their first kiss. Cuddling on the sofa, and laughing so hard at their own private jokes. Walking hand in hand in Montreal. Their week in Paris. The way Seb's eyes had teared up as he said his vows. "Just one? The top ten all involve you."

Blinking a few times slowly at Kurt's answer, Seb gave a wobbly smile and took Kurt's hand. "Now who's being the sap?" It was one of their little jokes, Kurt liking when Seb showed his sappy side, like at their annual Christmas viewing of 'It's a Wonderful Life'. " **What quality do you think is most important in marriage?"**

Kurt was really tempted to just cuddle up and kiss Seb for a few hours. The questions were fun, but being close to him like this was distracting. "Hmmmm... I'm thinking..."

"Love? I think it's what keeps us together during the hardest times, when we are mad at each other, frustrated, tired, whatever." Seb said softly, still holding Kurt's hand.

Meeting Seb's green eyes, Kurt nodded. "I can agree with that."

 **"In your opinion, what are the seven wonders of the world?"** Seb read out.

It was probably the potent mixture of champagne and mead helping things along, but Kurt closed his eyes and many things popped into his mind. He opened his eyes, and counted them off on his fingers as he went. "I'd say they are the first creamy bite of a really good cheesecake, the pause of absolute silence before an audience bursts into heartfelt applause, my Dad's hugs, the smell of a brand new Vogue magazine, that one step from the wings onto the stage on opening night, the ache from laughing too hard when I'm with Rachel and Mercedes, and," Kurt took a breath, gazing into Seb's green eyes, "when we are perfectly in sync, so close to the edge, I'm totally surrounded by you, every one of my senses are full of you, and I'm so full of love for you."

Seb's eyes seemed to glow at that, and he lowered himself to lean into Kurt's ear, his voice rough. "For me, the seven wonders are your ass, your twig and berries, your eyes, your voice, your smell, your hands, what you did to me and continue to do to me everyday." He planted a kiss below Kurt's ear. "Do I only get seven, because I could go on."

Kurt let out a weak chuckle, overwhelmed by Seb's words. But one thing needed a comment. "Twig and berries? Really, Bas?"

Rolling onto his back, Seb gave a little smirk. **"Which of your personality traits would you most like to change?"**

Kurt took another sip of his mead. "I dunno. What do you think I should change?"

Giving a little scoff, Seb shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere near that." He looked down at his phone. " **What would you try if you had no fear?"**

Glancing down, Kurt bit his lip at the thought that popped into his head. It wasn't something they had ever really talked about. He raised his eyes to Seb's. "Um…having kids?"

Seb's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, I didn't think you wanted..."

Kurt nodded quickly, moving closer to put a hand on Seb's arm. "Yes, but being around Tina and Mike's little boy just melted my heart." It was a terrifying, but exciting thought.

He could tell he'd really thrown Seb by bringing this up. They were still on their honeymoon, after all.

"We could do it, you know…." Seb said, brushing the hair back off of Kurt's face, his eyes tender.

Searching Seb's eyes, Kurt could see he actually meant it, and wasn't just saying it to please Kurt. "Even with our schedules…?"

Seb gave a little scoff. "What, no other Broadway performers have kids?"

This was a lot to think about. Scary, exciting… just a lot. "Of course they do, but…"

"I think I'd like it too, Kurt." Seb said softly, his gaze holding his husband's.

Images flashed into Kurt's mind of all the times he'd seen Seb with children of their friends and families, always patient and kind, rough-housing gently with them. "You'd be great at it, Bas."

Seb let out a big exhale, and smiled at Kurt. "OK… let's think about it, OK? There's no need to rush into anything."

Nodding, Kurt picked up the phone. **"What's the hardest things you've ever done?"**

Rolling his eyes, Seb answered quickly. "Asked you to marry me five times?"

Moving closer to Seb, Kurt leaned in until their foreheads touched. "I only asked you once, and that was hard too."

"Scary, but so, so worth it." Seb said softly, his eyes dropping to Kurt's lips, but he backed off before Kurt could kiss him. " **What was the most fun you ever had at a party?"**

Kurt tended to prefer small gatherings to big parties, but going to events with Seb over the years was always fun. "Last Halloween was great."

"You do love to dress up. No wonder you're an actor." Seb smiled at him indulgently.

Thinking back on that night, he knew Seb had just as much fun as he had. "You were ridiculously good-looking in that blond wig and fringe leather coat."

Seb nodded. "And you did the 'Blue Steel' eyes look very well. Hottest Zoolander ever." Holding up his phone, Seb read the second-last question. " **Is there only one soul mate for each person?"**

Kurt scrunched up his face. "Is it still about 6 billion people in the world? So if 1/2 are men, that leaves 3 billion. At least 1/2 of those are kids or ancient, old men, so 1.5 billion are left. If 10% are gay, that leaves 150 million. But still, if there is only one soul mate for everyone, what's to say he's not on the other side if the world & you'd ever meet him? It doesn't make sense to me."

"Well, you are 'it' for me. I've never felt even a tenth what I feel for you with anyone else." Seb said softly, his gaze unwavering.

It never stopped being amazing when Seb said things like that. So genuine and brave. "Me too." Kurt replied, his voice a little breathless.

Seb's eyebrows shot up. "Really? Even Blaine? You loved him too."

Kurt nodded slowly, his blue eyes not leaving Seb's. "Not even a tenth what I feel for you, Bas."

"Woah." Seb said, clearly moved by the words.

This time, when Kurt moved closer, Seb's eyes were dark and dipping down to his lips. Kurt started slow, feeling so much for this man, just wanting to savour the feel of their kiss. Long, slow kisses had them both moaning, straining to move closer to each other, just needing and wanting more connection.

* * *

"Hey, there was one more question we didn't get to last night. **What's your favorite quotation?"**

Kurt stretched lazily, " _I want to be Barbie when I grow up. That bitch has everything_."

Seb nodded, and spooned around Kurt, his mouth near his ear. " _Do I not destroy my enemies when I make them my friends?_ " The quote from Abraham Lincoln rolled easily off his tongue.

"Pretentious ass." Kurt grumbled under his breath, and as he drifted back into a little snooze, he could feel his husband chuckling.

* * *

-Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-A/N: Wow! this is a talky epilogue! but I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading the series. :D

These questions came from: 'The Book of Questions' by Gregory Stock, PhD, 1985 and 'Original Tabletopics: Questions To Start Great Conversations', 2010 which is a clear plastic cube full of cards with questions on it that my sis bought me, maybe from a board game store.


End file.
